


Mad Scientist.

by alesandrey



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesandrey/pseuds/alesandrey
Summary: " If you don't stop being useless by spacing out I will really kiss you. Watch your back mentalist. "Gen wished he could really do magic so he could make himself disappear right here, then and now. Oh gods how he wish the ground would swallow him whole.Damn this mad scientist.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 79





	Mad Scientist.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this one! It came out a bit short but widnkwjss yes sengen brainrot.

It was just a normal day at the kingdom of science. The winter breeze brushed through Gen's bicolored hair as he stood infront of his hut hands under the sleeves of his yukata. 

  
" Good morning Gen! " Gen was used to living alone so having someone to greet him was kind of a new thing. He felt the warmth of the smile Suika gave as the little girl wave and went on to where she was heading but quickly turned around to face Gen, arms raised up high. 

  
" Oh, Senku-san told me to get you. He said he needs some help in the lab. " 

  
" Eh? Did he really say that suika-chan? "

  
" Yes yes! He told me to call Gen making sure that he isn't slacking off, sleeping his ass off whole day. " Heh. Gen felt his forehead twitch. He just woke up, started to appreciate the beautiful morning chaos of the village and Senku-chan just have to ruin it by making him his personal slave for the day. 

  
" Thank you Suika. I'll be there. " Gen waved at Suika's retreating figure before sighing at himself. It's not that he doesn't wanna help Senku at whatever he was building for the kingdom... it's just that lately whenever they're both alone together Gen starts to feel weird things. Lately whenever Senku drops the nickname and uses Gen's given name, his heart skips a beat and his face heats up. And god knows Gen isn't stupid to not know what those means. He just don't wanna admit it. Nevertheless he tidied up his hut and went on his way to the scientist's lab. 

" Took you so long mentalist. " 

" Hehe. Gomene senku-chan. I just woke up, you know I have morning routines. Hmpf. " 

  
" Morning routines you say? " Senku answered, slightly scoffing at the childish alibi the mentalist threw. Gen breathed as he leaned at the lab's doorway his eyes scrutinizing the younger's back. Gen always wondered how Senku manage to make his hair stick out in a weird yet adorable way. And what he was thinking dyeing his hair with greenish highlight or something. Maybe a teenage phase? Wait...is that really dye or was he born with it?

  
" How are you able to help me if you won't come any closer, mentalist. It's not like I have a disease of some sort. " 

Gen blinked. Oh right. He was here to help not fancy his eyes at senku's sight. He mentally cursed himself for being dumb before letting out a chuckle and went closer to where the younger was standing. 

Gen loomed over, two feet away from senku. He made sure to keep the distance between them for his own good before staring at whatever senku was doing. Gen didn't speak after that. He was busy trying to focus on how to calm his heart on how close they were and was pre-occupied on why is he reacting this way. 

  
" Gen pass me the cylinder thats has a purple-ish liquid inside. "

  
Maybe what he was feeling was just normal....right? I mean anyone left alone with a man right around his age would be pretty nervous. It's not like he's the only one who's feeling this. 

  
" Gen hurry up. " 

  
Maybe he should ask ukyo-chan about this. Should he really ask? What if ukyo-chan finds it weird? No, he'll just use the right words right..besides he is a mentalist..asking someone without really telling them what he want is an easy task. 

" Gen? " 

  
But seriously tho what is wrong with him? He shouldn't be feeling this way. Senku-chan is just...senku-chan. Why does he gets nervous around him? True, he maybe smart and decisive. Pretty cute..and handsome. The crack on his face makes him look even cooler and even though he doesn't say things he cares for the village more than anyone. See? Pretty normal. It's not likely for Gen to like someone so normal like Senku-chan right....unless—

  
" Mentalist. "

  
Gen let out the most unmanly squeaked as he felt senku's calloused hands tap his cheeks. He immediately snaps his head forward unaware of how close senku already was. Gen's eyes grew wide as his own gray hues was magnetized by senku's crimson one that seems to be asking if Gen was alright. 

Gen's gray orbs grew wide. His mouth hang open as he struggled on words he could say. He could feel his cheeks getting hot and tried to pry away, to gain some distance only to be stopped with a pair of arms lock around his waist. Gen could feel his heart beat grew louder as each moment passes by. Senku-chan was so dangerously close and his cheeks were burning hot. His crimson eyes were trained fiercely on his face that he couldn't help but gaze down scared that Senku might find out something that he shouldn't. 

  
" S-senk--- "

  
" Mentalist. " 

Gen gulped as he heard Senku's voice. 

" W-what? " He asked, his voice breaking and coming out small as he tried to wriggle himself out of senku's grasp. 

Was he always this damn strong?

  
Gen could feel Senku's face get closer and closer. He couldn't help but to close his eyes as he felt the smaller's breath right above his lips.

  
Holy shit is he gonna kiss me?

  
Gen gulp as he waited for something to come, his heart beating loudly against his chest as he felt his knees buckle. But to Gen's dismay nothing happened. 

What? 

  
He opened his eyes only to see the scientist back on where he was before but now with a certain smugness on his face eyes obviously amused and on his lips a smirk was plastered. 

" If you don't stop being useless by spacing out I will really kiss you. Watch your back mentalist. "

  
Gen wished he could really do magic so he could make himself disappear right here, then and now. Oh gods how he wish the ground would swallow him whole.

Damn this mad scientist.


End file.
